


[真世] Sleeping Awake

by anpathio



Series: <真世之王> Homage [1]
Category: Shin Se No Ou, 真世の王
Genre: M/M, 主從, 半自創
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 妹尾ゆふ子老師的奇幻小說<真世之王>的半自創衍生。使用原作中的配角月白領王索格亞姆，和其侍衛隊長克魯亞格在大戰後黃金三年發生的小故事。這是自己最喜歡的一篇番外，寫作時間推斷是05-06年之間。因為一直沒有公開版本，在這邊先放置一下，有空回來補其他。喔對、我的CP是妥妥的主x從，索格亞姆x克魯亞格，嘿！年下好吃～





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文章使用第二人稱。  
這是一個用古語和劍對抗夜晚的魔物的奇幻世界。
> 
> 「你」指的是索格亞姆，月白領王，古語（可視為魔法）使用者，劍術學習中（笑）
> 
> 「那人」「他」多數指克魯亞格，侍衛隊長兼很多職位總之月白領的第二把交椅，勞碌命/木頭，（簡單）古語學習中。

得知的時候已是早上，當你注意到那人沒有在他該在的位置 — 也就是你書桌前—準備報告。  
昨晚難得一夜好眠，你清晰的腦袋也馬上直覺：有問題，而他不是會準備驚喜的人。

出於一點驕傲的天性，你並沒有立即詢問周邊的侍從他在哪裡，而是、  
相信直覺，直接前往第二道城牆外，駐守衛兵們回城時的所在。

然而，還是有好心人—一個你常常看他給那人添麻煩的傢伙—提前給了你答案，  
反正你也猜對了一半，所以你只是加快了腳步。  
在抵達醫療室前，你摸清了來龍去脈。

「隊長被新魔物傷到背部，傷口挺嚇人的啊～  
不過醫療官說不用擔心就是了。」

你挑眉，跑步換氣時質問為何當時沒立刻叫醒你。  
紅髮青年機警地突然跑慢了一點，「因為當時手忙腳亂地沒想到嘛...」

他話裡的破綻立時被你抓了出來，反正責備也無濟於事，  
你吩咐他把好友迪亞爾找來交接那人的工作。

昨晚造成的傷兵比平日多出許多，你不能不多慰問幾下，順道打探新魔物的消息。  
「新魔物看起來很像頭牛，頭上的角雖然沒山羊那麼銳利，  
但衝勁好強、很可怕！  
隊長是被突然攻擊，犄角戳進身體後又撞開。」

另一士兵補充是因為隊長的皮甲被勾到，"牛"才會把他甩出去。  
聽起來很糟糕，當時他卻能儘快爬起加入戰鬥。

「隊長真的很厲害呢！  
受傷了還能這麼靈活～  
要是我的話會趴著裝死吧哈哈～」

所以，可以推斷剛剛亞卻蘭說的大傷口是在這種逞強之下造成的。  
你如此想著，差點開口抱怨他的粗心。

「一開始我們都拿那隻牛沒辦法，結果還是隊長有經驗：  
先設法砍傷牠的腳，免得牠一直衝撞，再逐步解決牠。」

你原本想罵他的心情瞬時緩和了點，  
因為這表示他把自己以前再三訓斥他的話聽入：不要老想著擊敗對手，而是，把情勢轉為對自己有利。

稍後，你才走去找他，忙了一早的醫療官還沒離開。  
你突然想起第一次硬拖著那人來就醫時，他還只是旁邊的小助手。

「毒已清除差不多，傷口也縫合了，他現在昏睡是因為藥效。  
至於失血過多可能需要靜養。」

一邊聽醫療官報告一邊檢視傷處，其實你也明白他盡力醫治了。  
然而、你不免內心嘀咕：如果今早自己也在場，至少可以替他止血，讓他少受點苦。

雖然那人臉色一直不怎麼好，如今缺乏血色看來更糟。  
沒發燒，俯臥則是為了不壓著背傷。  
稍擦洗過的身體還有部分的小傷未包紮，醫療官苦笑著說他是最後一批就醫的，也就是，以這樣的傷勢與部下一起對抗魔物到戰事完結。

「被抬進來的，之前真不知道他怎麼撐得住...  
隊長還是跟以前一樣、很亂來。」

你明白是他的個性使然，不管何時總是操心，希望能儘量在戰場上陪伴、照顧手下的士兵。  
『是啊～他最不會照顧的就是自己了。  
結果，連我都被寵壞了～』

以為，那人不會再度、在自己眼前、倒下。  
想要相信，他一直都會是這麼強。  
這曾經是他承諾過的。

而其實，要打破也很簡單，即便只是個"新魔物來襲"的事件。

你進一步檢查，兩道傷痕之一幾乎橫過了他的背，宛如劃出個惡意的微笑。  
另一道較深較短，從右腰後方斜上，為此"傑作"添上一筆。

醫療室只能初步治療而已，要靜養得回<館>，你盤算著是要抬回誰的房間的問題。  
轉念一想，換個房間也不錯～

於是你下令把月白領副官—一般通（簡）稱為隊長—這個你曾聽聞部下戲稱"最受領王青睞"的男人，抬回他房間。  
然後你宣布他房間從今起就是臨時的管事重地。

接獲命令的迪亞爾迅速將那人的房間收拾好，並讓席加莫把你常用的文具筆記燈具等布置在那張不大的方桌上。  
那方桌用來攤地圖稍嫌小，你還記得那時他總得手扶著一端才能將其全展開，任你在其上逡巡。

醫療兵將那人從擔架抬上床，即便是看來不夠謹慎或甚至粗暴的動作，他的表情卻未有絲毫變動。  
你不禁疑惑如此深沈的昏睡狀態是好是壞，畢竟，過去他重傷的兩次都是在混亂與夢囈中度過。

你走近床邊，替他調整睡姿。  
雖然清醒已久，你卻突然懶散起來。  
"連他都睡了.."的心態令你升起想一起安睡的念頭，被念頭本身所困惑，  
想來想去，最終歸因於平日太少看到那人睡了。

你很清楚他與你的不同：你是天生不需多睡的人，他則是在長年習慣強制下讓身體跟上。  
正因為如此，一旦倒下，總要讓他睡夠本才是。

赫辛，你忠實的部下之一輕敲門後進入，請你前去慰問、視察昨晚被突破的城南防線。  
你嘆了口氣 — 那原本該是個哈欠，抓起披風跟他一起走出去。

情況沒你預期的嚴重，只要今晚嚴陣以待，被新魔物衝破坍塌的幾堵牆工匠跟你拍胸脯保證最晚明天下午就可以修好。  
傷兵中雖不乏有重傷者，但或許因為半年多以前大戰的歷練，在你堅持以古語為他們治療之時，他們反而笑著勸說「沒問題！這種程度死不了的！」婉拒。

你也被逗笑了，這等的自信和驕傲，是只有經歷過大戰的人才能持有的，  
月白領人的驕傲。

在巡視的過程，你也碰到些好奇的民眾，像是剛剛給你一碗湯的中年婦人，  
問起平日跟在你身邊的那位—口氣有些理所當然之意—怎麼沒來。

『他在睡覺。』  
一開始你只想這麼回答，不想讓其他人擔心，因此當婦人順口接出「等日子平靜了就讓他休假吧～平常看他總是很累的樣子。」的話語時，你赫然想到，那個人的確到目前為止，都沒有"休假"。

『我會謹記在心的。』

要視察的範圍並不大，你部分勤快的部下已經幫你做了些災情整理。  
然而收穫卻不少，你總不好意思明言拒絕領民的禮物。  
他們通常都是拿食物來，或是代表敬意的花束。

你身邊的年輕士兵很愉快地幫你檢視，  
「啊啊～跟領王出來真好～～  
要是隊長的話通常什麼都沒有哪～～」

臉一沈做出誇張的表情，  
「隊長的臉連魔物都可以嚇跑、更別說人了～」

聽到此話的你邊笑著打了他的頭以示教訓，雖然你內心多少有點贊同。  
而此時一個捧著花束的小女孩吸引了你的注意。

『什麼事？^_^』  
你彎下腰，撲鼻的花香濃郁。

「你認識隊長吧？  
這個，要送給隊長。」

小女孩一點都不含糊的童音進行要求。

你的驚訝當然不是因為這小女孩顯然不認得你，而是，  
這花束要給的是那個人的事實。

才剛說完那人壞話的亞卻蘭誇張地大叫「給隊長？！」，你的好奇心被攪了上來。

拍拍她的頭，  
『好，沒問題！  
我可以問為什麼，還有是誰送的嗎？』

小女孩手舉起，指向不遠處的民房。  
「不是我，是姊姊想送的。  
她喜歡隊長，可是她太膽小了所以不敢..嗚——」

小女孩被不知從哪兒匆忙趕出的少女一把抱住摀住嘴巴。

「真對不起小孩子亂說話。」

「才不..嗚...」  
小女孩掙扎，少女則看來挺狼狽的，似是從家事中急忙跑來阻止，挽起袖子的手臂上還淌著閃亮的水珠。  
少女彎腰表示花束就當賠禮後就要急忙逃離。

這麼有趣的插曲你自然不會任它如此結束，不過有人比你更快。

「啊你...契斯特的妹妹，對吧？  
上次..上次送湯來的！」  
亞卻蘭似也怕少女逃掉，大聲指認。

少女的腳步停頓，猶疑地朝你們的方向點了下頭。

『難得有人送他花，留下名字如何？』  
你適時出聲，與亞卻蘭一搭一唱。  
『不然要是他問起，我也不好交代啊～～』

故做輕鬆，你不帶壓力地接近這位羞澀的少女，露出你認為最能收服人的笑容。  
『就當給我個方便吧？可以嗎？^__^』

她抬起頭來，卻在看見你的善意後臉頰飛紅。

「...雪艾。」

『雪艾，這樣跟他講就知道了嗎？』  
「啊不..我想他不記得..嗯..應該說不知道，畢竟只見過兩次...」  
少女靦腆地回想著。

『喔喔～一見鍾情？』  
你興奮的語調讓少女又趕快甩頭否認。

「啊嗯..總之不是那樣的。  
這只是要獻給領王的花束，也希望隊長能早日康復...」

少女沒掉入你為她設下的陷阱令你有點洩氣，但說出實情的她反而更讓你在意。

『你知道？  
契斯特說的嗎？』

從少女略微害怕的眼神，你得到答案。  
伸手安撫她，  
『不要緊，我封鎖消息只是想讓事情簡單而已。  
畢竟他負責本城的安全，怕過度誇大的傳言會讓人不安。  
你們的隊長傷勢不打緊，休息一陣子就會康復的。  
不過既然你提起....  
那麼這段時間為了讓大家放心，我來代理他的職務好了。』

「耶？您那麼忙還...」  
少女不可置信的表情讓你懷疑到底城外和館內的傳言是否一致，所謂「賢人」與「閒人」之名的差異。

『沒關係，我會找人代理我的職務～偶而換換工作也不錯：P  
我倒想看看我的副官平日在領城內有多風光～』

你認真的語調讓少女笑了出來。  
就算這說法的確是你才剛編出來的，此時卻覺得真可實行。

在回去<館>之前，你也指定好這段"非常時期"的"領王代理人"。


	2. Chapter 2

「日安。」

褐髮少婦僅從安坐的椅子上向你點頭致意，你示意她可以如此，以免驚動懷裡的孩子。

『今天怎樣？』  
眼神掃了一遍房間：稍微弄亂的方桌和鄰近的櫃子是因為艾魯夫來翻找文件，其他則如你離去時般的秩序。

「索爾菈很乖，他也是，只一次爬起來要水喝。」  
『他醒了？』

你略微急切，雖然才不過將近一天沒對話，竟發現自己不尋常地渴望聽到他的聲音。

「不算是，他只是渴了想喝水而已，連眼睛都沒睜開，像嬰兒一樣～」  
薇恩輕笑讓你看看懷抱的嬰兒做比對，你伸出手指去逗弄她。

"有個女兒或許不錯吧？"的念頭一閃而過，連帶讓你想起許久以前，你和那人約定從王都歸來時要帶個孩子回來的事情。

「啊嗚...」

睡眼惺忪的女嬰握緊的小拳頭突然鬆開，一把握住你的食指，而且毫不客氣地送進嘴巴。

『啊...b』

你有點意外，雖然明白這是一般嬰兒的正常行為，索爾菈也還未長牙也不會被弄痛，指端傳來的溫熱怎樣都是種奇妙的感覺，好奇的你一時並未阻止。

「唉呀！  
索爾菈～再怎麼喜歡領王也不行唷～」

最後還是媽媽出手將你"解救"出來，用了嬰兒的圍巾幫你擦去殘留的"傑作"。  
「領王殿下，太好奇也不見得是好事呢～」

意有所指的笑，你也擺出一副"受教了"的態度，  
『是～下次我會注意的。』

接近日落，你拾回以往偷跑的興奮心情，整裝準備今晚的巡視。  
除了幾次自主參戰以外，過去你總是再三挑戰那人的耐性，不定時地進行夜晚城外"突襲"。如今雖能"名正言順"，卻缺少了期望看到被抓包時，那人拿你沒辦法的煩惱表情。  
而你的部下，不知是不是因平日嚴格的監督者不在，顯得比往常快活，你這時反而開始擔心他們會因此掉以輕心。

迪亞爾過來詢問你要不要按照原有的輪班制進行巡視。  
「因為隊長總是僅把這份當參考，除了要跟您報告的兩日以外，他通常習慣每天值大夜班。」

你接過排程表來看，推估出若按正常分配，他最多只需要見兩次日出。

『真是不守規矩啊！隊長帶頭的話難怪部下都不聽話！』  
故意大聲地數落，迪亞爾明白你的用意，笑了笑表示會予以轉告和建議。  
你並表示要從代理期間重新樹立榜樣，希望大家都能"嚴守時間"。  
『到時你們隊長回來，可別再讓他犯規喔！』

你設想輪班制的更改以及，  
『我要規定月白的衛士們每年都要強迫休假，且向上追溯兩年計算休假日。』  
聽起來很像一回事，其實你在從站起身拿取外掛到真正披上、束緊、調整長靴和劍的位置之時間只想得出這麼多。

隔天稍後，你前往北防砦向達那爾甘詢問王之劍士的輪休制度。  
這位算是看著你長大，長年居住於月白領和王都的老將自王之劍士退役之後，返回故鄉，長駐月白領的前線—北防砦。

「啊～只能追溯兩年太少了！領王殿下～」  
向你揮舞著酒杯，險些傾出的茶色液體在邊緣轉了兩迴，達那爾甘狀似認真地建議該要延長為15年—如此他剛好能適用。

『您想請長假的話直接向我申請就好了啊～^^b』  
「我只是想先數數看可以休的假自己愉快愉快～」  
老者也為你倒了一杯，  
「還不到能休假的時候，有領王在，相信<真世之王>也快要現身，戰爭就要結束了～」

『對某些人來說，是結束了。』  
或許因為觸景生情，你拿走酒杯，走至一面窗—視野可及瞭望平台—將酒由窗口倒了出去。

見你這麼做的達那爾甘沈默了會兒，  
「孩子，這樣就好了。  
把它當作一種代價，換得我們現在、每一個存在都是不可或缺的無價，如此肯定那些士兵換來的價值，就夠了。」

老者重申他的安慰，止住你剛沈下的心情。

『嗯......』

你的頭號棘手病患復原得很快，藥草配合你的古語效果神奇，傷口在不到一週癒合得差不多，而這陣子你也的確讓他好好地睡了幾天；或者該說，是他反常得竟然一直沒醒過來  
—除了第六天晚上跟你要水喝以外。

而在防務轉忙之際，你"違規"在外的時間也越來越多，你開始思考這職位本身是不是被詛咒了。

每天，你也會在回到<館>之前跟自己的直覺賭上幾把，猜猜看那人是否已經轉醒之類的。  
然後，你挺沮喪地發現，自己的想像力總凌駕直覺一步，搶先勾勒出可能但並未發生的情形。

所以，當你忙完第八天的下午，還期盼晚上可以端詳他的睡姿來增進自己睡眠的動力、卻發現那人已經在稍早清醒且立刻上工時，  
先襲來的反而不是驚訝，是憤怒。

『都勸不了嗎？  
他又不會真正懲罰你們怕什麼？  
了不起把他打昏也行啊！』

話說得很重，雖然泰半只是氣話。  
"我到底為誰辛苦為誰忙啊？"地想吼出來，

「我們當然勸過，殿下。」  
迪亞爾不疾不徐，甚至是面容溫和地代替負責看護的蒙埃特"辯解"，  
「只不過當時的狀況，必須像是領王等這種會古語的人去察看，其他人無法勝任而您又不在，隊長便以"月白領副官"的身份代理您的工作，這是很理所當然的。」

一番話說來太自然，令你懷疑是不是早已串通好的。  
又、如此"準備好"的手法你十分熟悉，只是立場對調。

理解這微妙的相似性後，你意外自己竟在反省，到底過去那個人忍受了多少此類的不安和不愉快。

『所以、到底是什麼緊急狀況？』

是在領城外不遠處的田野間的異常，由亞卻蘭通報的，那時他剛好在附近的民房裡作客。

一塊彷如從天而降的黑色物體將農民栽種的作物壓毀了一大片。  
沒有溫度、惱人的氣味，膽大的亞卻蘭先是拿起了樹枝戳了幾會兒，接著又拿石頭敲了敲，沒反應，那音卻聽來清脆。  
它不大，大約跟一隻成年狗差不多，堅硬而黑亮的外殼，表面的層層紋路看久了還可以當藝術品。

在被推判為奇石的之初，農夫拿了繩索本想套上後拉開，未料那物體似是抓緊了地動也不動。  
然後，往下沈了一些。

「會動！！  
新魔物～～～～」

亞卻蘭大叫、嚇跑了幾個圍觀的民眾。  
眼見已經接近日落，亞卻蘭請人緊急通報領王，未料領王—也就是你—那時正在領城的另一端和領民交流；  
剛巧克魯亞格轉醒不久，便商請他先到現場處理。

你在簡單交代部下有關夜晚加強防備事務後，一邊趕往城外一邊設想可能性：那是新的魔物，防禦性應該很強（石料材質），跟以往對付過的毛茸類型、或者像是蛇有要害可以攻擊的種類不同。

如此盤算便先將物理性攻擊作為備案，一旦緊急狀況發生先用最強力的古語燒過去再說。

然而，你從沒想到，現在還有人可以阻擋你。

『怎麼回事？！』

迎面而來的，男女老少都有，顯然是從附近疏散過來。  
協助護送的士兵說是那人的命令，他判斷那塊"奇石"應該是很危險的魔物，為了預防他處理時暴走傷及無辜，要求先讓一般民眾撤離才開始進行古語攻擊。

「然後、」  
士兵因來回奔波而有點上氣不接下氣，  
「隊長...嗯…領王代理請您先護送民眾入城安頓，以及聯絡北防砦加強警備，麻煩您立即執行。  
他還特別強調，這是領王代理的命令。」

你愣了一會兒，因為不習慣接受命令。

倏然想起，現在實在是非常微妙的時間點，因為按照"自己"的命令，  
現在那個人—領王代理—竟然是自己—副官代理—的上司。

你不敢相信他竟然會利用這種關係，對你下達命令。  
這是那個半年前自己降職了卻聲稱從來沒如此想過的人嗎？

等等、這一定有什麼地方不對！！  
他、他不可能....

「拜託您趕快！  
不然的話很危險的！！天要黑了！」

士兵焦急地打斷你的思緒，連帶催起行動，面對領民時的責任感暫時驅走盤據心頭的疑問。

你傳令給迪亞爾要他聯絡北防砦以檢查是否有異象，並要求艾魯夫立刻準備房間和醫藥糧食等以便接納、安撫湧入的城外領民。

『真是的！』

晚風轉強、你已經嗅到了濃烈的魔物氣味，顯然跟那塊"奇石"有關，而那個你認為古語沒你行的傢伙居然還打發你、把你支開好自己去面對危險？  
他是前一陣子發燒把腦袋燒壞了嗎？  
這不該是逞強的時候！！

『你休想支開我！！』

拔劍—你最近的新寵—你展開了又一晚的戰鬥。


	3. Chapter 3

事情開始在兩個月前。

你去了一趟王都，為了取得一些古語書籍（和把之前你偷的那本丟回去），以及與那個你不喜歡他、他也看你不順眼的那位王太子陛下，針對依你的"先見之明"草擬出來的互助協定—未來若東方戰線轉危，必定籲請王都比照漆黑領模式出兵協助—進行談判。

你在你喜愛的王都住了將近一個月，竭盡可能巧立名目地來拖延回去時間，有時想想你還真有點感激被那人訓練出來的"找藉口"本領。  
這段期間，互助協定被王太子陛下討價還價變成了僅保證「未來王都將不會對東方流進的難民做限制」，儘管你很氣憤他那種"此事必然發生"的態度，你依然未在談判宣告結束後離去。

經過月白領大戰，令你更加確信銀對魔物的淨化效力，而王都是銀礦的主要產地；  
所以這段期間你百般忍耐（至少自認如此）沒跟拉格蘇爾撕破臉，也是為了使銀礦的輸出量穩定下來。  
並且在王都，你替你自己和那個人，準備了一份禮物。

一雙對劍，除了其上有古語護符之刻印外，更在鎔鑄時加入銀的成分使其對魔物的破壞力更強。  
怎想都是令人興奮的驚喜，所以在回到月白領時，你不免期待當那個人看到禮物時的表情。

雖然花了比預期要久的時間，你的實驗結果並不會太令人失望。  
那個人竭力想要忍住內心的欣喜而企圖裝作沒事一般的表情很可愛，如此"失常"的狀況維持了整個下午；到隔天早上亞卻蘭還來跟你稟報隊長一定生病了，因為他看到了那個人自顧自地笑得很開心、這簡直太不正常之類的事情。

那時你納悶了會兒，莫非是那個人平常過得很不愉快？  
不然這麼平凡的舉動也能讓他如此高興？

但你也知道這等問題他不會直接回答，他會先疑惑上一陣子，用心思考之後給一個完全不相干的論述。  
越是能以是非來解析的簡單問題，他越不輕易回答，彷彿害怕陷阱。

必須要等待，或是暗中觀察—這是你最後結論。

察覺嘴邊的笑意不禁覺得諷刺，自己其實也對很簡單的問題設想了十倍不止的複雜對策。  
是因為是那個人才如此的，你認為自己被傳染了。

在你記憶裡，那人並非是不會笑的。  
你反而記得他以前常常笑，在很多場合裡，被你、被其他部下逗笑。  
從什麼時候，他就不會笑了呢？

於是，他悶悶不樂的模樣開始鮮明地浮上心頭。  
難道是太習以為常了？  
認為他那種表情不代表什麼？

『傻瓜』  
冒出了這句不知在數落誰的語句，但隨即被冒出的魔物吼叫聲蓋過。  
揮劍之後往往手會一沈，是重心未抓準的後果，長久下來你明白自己並不習慣來自身體的勞累感，以往多是來自精神上的  
—來自使用古語後的消耗或與人交際後的倦怠—  
但此刻你明白，如果趕到那人身邊，要收拾殘局恐怕還非得憑藉古語不可，在情況未明之前是不能多消耗的。

放遠望去，夜幕低垂、星月灰暗的狀況，你只能憑著零星的火光辨認敵友：  
魔物完全的魯莽的行動是最好的依據，氣味和形體也有助於你在牠衝過來前先行防備；  
然而牠們前仆後繼阻擋去路的精神，真教你懷疑這一切是不是那個人特意為你布置的特訓。

民眾已經疏散得差不多，老弱婦孺居多的隊伍本來就行進慢，著實讓你擔心上好一陣，部分受傷的士兵也被你喝令進城接受治療後，你發現你居然找不到人來問那個人的確切位置。  
據說他總共只帶了一小隊的人在身邊，如果外圍戰況都如此激烈，那麼深處核心的他們....

就這樣、你的耐心終於斷線了。

『チ。ヤイリ。ライ』

當初你曾特別要求刻在兩劍的劍柄上，並且三令五申他一定得學會，只要對方也以古語回應，共鳴便會越強烈，即便是如現在視線不明的情況也能派上用場。

然而，他沒有回應。  
是不明白該回應、不懂回應或者根本無暇回應？

『所以、非得要我去找你了？』

你打定主意，順手掛掉一隻兔子，以古語引出的薄光和氣息為指引，  
邁開步伐。

在搜索中，你設想了很多熱鬧景象。

譬如在奇石附近的眾人陷入苦戰，可能那個人正率領著部下設法擊敗由奇石變成的某種巨大魔物；  
那麼到時還有機會聽到亞卻蘭那種極盡興奮也很沒常識、不合時宜的誇獎「哇！好大一隻！」。

或是還趕得及親眼目睹奇石的變身，然後自己加入戰局，和那個人一起並肩作戰。  
接著如果城內大致安全，艾魯夫應該會派遣部分的衛兵出來支援城外的部隊，運氣好的話就可以趁著日出把新魔物一併收拾乾淨......

因為不管怎樣，你都很難相信之前士兵告訴你的傳令內容：他要單獨解決魔物。  
你總預期他會和部下一起守住局勢，直到你到來。

這是你們之間的默契，至少你認為如此。

所以，當劃向天際的那道光刺激了你原已習慣黑暗的眼睛，伴隨著察覺空氣中正有人施用古語所引發之異樣震動時，你的疑惑也升到了最高。

到底自己是醒著，還是正在作夢？

距離並不太惱人，你未耗費太久便抵達現場。  
戰況果然如你預期的激烈，卻除此之外相去甚遠。

亞卻蘭等人在田野作物間與不斷竄出的大小魔物作戰，另外一些士兵為了開闢戰場而趁戰鬥空隙將較高的作物先行砍倒，減低藏身其中的威脅。  
他們甚至已經將農人的乾草堆引燃，以發揮驅逐之效。

風向隨時變動，此刻似正從四面八方聚集過來，匯集了各種氣味，也帶來你會特別注意的訊息：古語的波動。

"核心"是適才光芒的來源，此刻範圍縮減不少，只約一個樹圍大小，恰好夠那個人和那塊奇石。  
他側身，幾乎背對著你，所以看不清表情。  
然而他所散發出來的氣息與他平日全然不同，是類似<物語之師>才能擁有的。

再前進一些，你看到他已把自己的劍插入奇石之中，憑藉銀的破壞力逐步深入，奇石黑亮的表層彷如水之沸騰，隨時會噴發。

『到底在做什麼？  
怎麼弄得好像更危險、更麻煩了？』  
你輕聲嘀咕，加快腳步想叫他立即停止，交由自己來處理。

但在還未進入光圈，他的低吟以傳入你耳裡。  
『這是？...！』

儘管僅聽得一小段，你認出是數個月前，他還因傷休養時，你丟給研讀的筆記內容：從內部治療的古語。

『用錯了吧？』  
治療用的古語對魔物無效而且更無必要。

訝於他已經把這麼長一段背下的事實，你不得不打消原先要直接打斷他來接手的主意。  
因為長篇古語若在施行中硬性中斷，被引發的力量會反衝回施用者與被施用者。

那時，你也正因為如此，才沒有阻止拉格蘇爾對他的"治療"。

『會徒勞無功嗎？』

疑惑他為何會選用治療而非攻擊性古語，那原是他最有興趣的一部份。  
焦急爬滿心頭，由於仍有魔物企圖衝近攻擊，你轉而在圈外替他擋下攻擊。

簡直諷刺到極點了，你想。

換了職位似也換了命運，那個該用劍的人正在賭命施用古語，而你這擁有<物語之師>資格的人居然在這裡替他揮劍、保護他，何等的鬧劇啊？  
然而實質逼近的危險，與未知的危險，哪一種比較好對付？

你設法抽空看了看他的狀況，奇石的"沸騰"逐漸平息，卻似被古語逐步融化，轉為黑亮的液體。劍往下沈了一些，那人順勢跪了下去，雙手握住劍柄，嚴肅的面容僅讓你驚鴻一瞥，他低下頭以持續未完的吟唱。

『對了...』  
你轉念一想，突然瞭解了他的用意。

只要是古語，應該不分功用都對魔物有破壞力，畢竟是完全相對的力量存在，所謂的"功用"也僅是針對人才有的差異。因為長久以來自己以"人"的思考為出發反被限制住。

融化的範圍開始蔓延出光圈之外，由它不斷冒煙的狀況，你判定那具有腐蝕性，情勢不妙，這也逼得他以劍重新再做一次結界。  
刻印在他的劍上的古語具有保護作用，而你的劍則是刻以攻擊性古語以增強威力。

你抓到他停下的空檔，對他大喊，  
『夠了！克魯亞格！剩下的我來！！』

那個人並未回應也不停手，反而用力將劍戳刺得更狠更深，如同鞏固他的戰場。  
無法理解的固執幾乎讓你生氣了，畢竟他幾乎不曾如此忤逆你。  
或者應該是說，你從未想過你會拗不過他的"不服從"。

此時，你眼角餘光掃到一隻猴子撲來，提劍不及，本能反應雖能讓你完全閃躲，卻讓牠有機可乘侵入他的領域。

『糟..』  
努力停下、轉身、把劍換手想至少制止牠，  
要是、這時受到干擾的話....

順著目光看過去，在你眼裡的他已將劍完全埋入奇石之中，然他的姿勢突然放低、  
並改變了握劍的方式，抬眼、視線穿過還在半空的猴子直到和你接觸，這是幾日以來你首度看到他的灰色眼睛。

你倏然明白，這時你該做什麼。


	4. Chapter 4

『「ロッティ。アシェラン」』

同一句古語同時出擊，竟產生意想不到的強力效果：猴子一股強大力量輕易掃開，慘嚎著跳開，但從古語裡衍生的火焰跟定了牠，直至完全吞噬。  
白光自你的劍緣跳上他的，然後直竄而下。

大地震動了幾會兒，但那人絲毫不為所動，一遍又一遍地將古語的力量藉著劍傳下去。

『是在...地下嗎？』  
你想起亞卻蘭說的"奇石下沈"的現象，若敵人是從地下來的，對月白領來說將不只是防禦問題，而更是影響到糧食種植等的嚴重危機。  
魔物可能會污染土地，又或讓作物變質、存有毒性，怎想都將很難收拾。

在你思考這些的同時，那個人施用的古語似乎終於看出效果，你注意到這塊田地中有了數道閃電狀的發光裂縫。  
你感受到它的脈動非常不穩定，可能隨時會..

『大家快離開這裡！！————』

直覺，就算再度猜錯了也沒關係，總之這等異象絕對....

「ミハ。イ。ヴェラ。ヒファイ。イェル」

排除一切雜音，你清楚地聽見這句，從那人的口中。  
曾經是你教給他最難的一句，那時怎麼學都念不對，如今終於回收成果，但接下來你卻什麼也聽不見。

巨響發生得很突然，有點類似你將太多水裝入水袋，然後放置時一瞬忘記而將它擠破的情況，只不過效果要加乘數十倍。  
你的聽覺被它轟得幾乎完全失效，你試著大喊了好幾次才終於聽到自己的聲音。

光與黑暗，紅、黃與黑四散，隨古語爆發的火焰幾乎重整了附近的地形和戰況，原先光之裂縫通過之地現在滿布了燃燒中的黑色物質—奇石的殘留物。  
士兵方面似因你的先發警告而有所防備，倒是部分魔物被炸得措手不及；眼見即將天亮，危機可望解除，你急忙爬起，一邊在煙霧瀰漫中找那個人。

『克魯亞格！』

原本身處核心的他，被爆炸威力催趕到一邊，你趕緊將他從魔物殘留堆中移開，立刻用淨化古語替他進行治療。

初步檢查後除了輕微的擦傷之外並無大礙，你開始試著喚醒他。  
原因無他，之前的眾多疑問和，幾日以來你明白你有多想跟他說話。  
只是私心，此刻你絲毫不想再保留什麼了。

「...索格..」

在你環抱的他終於被你搖醒，遲鈍地反應著。

『你辦到了！  
太令我刮目相看了、克魯亞格！  
我都沒想過古語可以這麼用呢！』

你興奮地說著，內心充滿你身為<物語之師>之後便未嚐到的驕傲之情。  
而他因著你的舉動而勉強睜開的眼睛滿是睡意。

「............是夢吧？  
這種事...怎麼可能....」  
微弱的語調，如同睡前夢囈。

原本這等輕視自己能力的說詞會讓你生氣而跟他多說兩句，但現在的確不是，讓他醒來的時刻。

『對，是夢。』  
於是你低下頭，在他耳邊輕輕說著。  
『但你醒著，我卻睡了。』

這一切對你來說更像是夢，從一開始就是。  
而他、不知是否是接受或是聽懂了你所說的，嘴邊揚起了一絲笑意，閉眼沈沈睡去。

熱鬧非凡的一夜，焦味和魔物燃燒後難聞的氣味麻痺了你的嗅覺；  
倖存的魔物群還在附近活動，距離天亮還有段時間，你估算這仗尚未完結。  
扶起你那沈睡的副官，打算找可遮蔽處先行安置。

『連在戰場上也能睡！』地想揶揄他，卻也明白，他會如此安心是你在他身邊的緣故。  
『好怪啊....都反過來了。』  
你進一步尋自己開心，畢竟正常的話應該是交給副官來收尾，主人放心離去才是常態。

你不禁想到，如果真的反過來呢？  
『那麼我也一定是那個最不聽話的部下，然後給你惹一堆麻煩...  
嗯...好像沒改變？』

笑了出來，是的 — 你作了結論 — 就算是換了職位，你們互動不會因此改變，  
因為你仍是你，他也依舊會是那副嚴謹的個性。

這種想法讓你輕鬆不少，大聲呼喚下招來亞卻蘭幫你的忙。

你決定將最近的一間民房改為臨時醫療地，聚集醫療兵和傷兵到該處接受治療。  
安置好後你再看了他一眼，卻不知為何覺得精神百倍，有種想大幹一場的興奮。

順手整了裝，精神抖擻地走出門，對著士兵大喊『諸位！把魔物們再次送回老家吧！』  
提劍跳下前廊，在部下們的附和聲中投入戰鬥。

在戰場上，你從未如此愉悅過。

兩天後你聽取迪亞爾 — 副官代理 — 報告這次受災情況與後續處理。  
由於爆炸摧毀了部分田地和房舍，原田地的農夫生活無以為繼，你讓他們暫時進住領城內，直到田地能復耕、房舍修復。

『雪艾，還習慣這裡的生活嗎？』  
「啊、嗯！謝謝領王關心。」

少女拿茶杯的手微微抖了幾下，她雖然也是受災戶之一，你是特別雇她來留在<館>內作女侍，並順帶"作點好事"：在你准許克魯亞格回到崗位前，由她來照顧。

『如果還有什麼吩咐...』  
「請別這麼說！」  
少女不好意思得頭都快抬不起來，  
「那時、只是想、多少幫點忙...」

雪艾努力想大事化小的語氣，其實你有點不以為然。  
因為那天這女孩可是完全不顧你之前下的回城令，在戰事剛過的早晨返回家園 — 剛好是你用來作臨時醫療處的那一間房舍，率先開始協助照顧受傷的士兵。  
論理是該給這位大膽少女一點警示，但你也並非不聽人情，於是"有意無意地捉弄她"便成為你變相"懲罰"的手段。

而那個人也是睡了兩天才慢慢轉醒，對於曾經"命令"過你的種種事情記憶不深，淺得像是夢。

『好了！不管惡夢美夢都要結束！』  
重重地在床邊擺上一疊<本>和你過去學習用的舊筆記，刻意放重的手勁只是想嚇唬他，你對他示威性地說著。  
『這場"夢"證明了你學習古語至今的成效，我雖然很高興但不夠滿意。  
從今起你必須學習更難、更高級的古語！』

那個人眨了眨眼睛，苦笑。  
「所以是真的？在"夢"裡的我，獲得你承認了？」

『你在夢醒之後也要這麼厲害，我只要確認這點就好了。』  
總算把心情收正經一點，你指點他該先從哪幾本開始，  
『那麼雪艾，我不在的時間你負責督導他看書，如果不乖就不准餵他吃飯。』  
「耶？！」

完全不理會少女的詫異，你自顧自的走向門口，略停，  
『這是命令哪！克魯亞格。  
沒學完不准回到崗位喔！』

「你生氣了。」  
那人在你還沒完全踏出房間補上這句，從語氣你判斷那人並不害怕承擔懲罰，說出來只是想求證自己的直覺，以及試驗兩人的關係是否改變了。

『.....這次沒有。  
只是託你的福，正在體驗沒經歷過的心情罷了。』

帶點酸澀、無法捉摸，不大明白下一秒自己會做出、說出什麼的，心情。

「....屬下明白了。」

聽見常用的敬語，你知道他也從夢裡"醒"過來了。  
那麼，就讓一切回到正軌吧！

事後，儘管和平又維持了一陣，魔物在暗處養精蓄銳之後再度傾巢而出，  
向東、這頑強的勁敵逼近。

月白領王與王都太子幾度協議，最終王太子同意開放月白領難民入王都避難，  
以東方為前線的歲月再次開始。

而與往後的日子比較 — 你偶爾想起來的時候 —   
那一段和平，的確、  
是個你願意沈睡不醒的、美夢。


	5. 尾聲 - 第六點五夜

你等了六個晚上才等到他睜開眼睛，但不是清醒。

那時你直覺背後的他在試圖翻身，回頭、證實你的猜測後連忙阻止他仰躺壓迫剛癒合不久的傷。  
然或許因使力過重，他突然"醒"來。

雖然是痛醒的，他半睜的眼裡卻看不出任何責怪。  
你用另一隻手幫他稍微側正一點。

『要喝水嗎？等等。』  
未待他的回答便轉身欲取水杯，倏然想到之前請薇恩拿出去清洗還未拿回。  
『算了。』

用清水潔淨左手後，你再次叫醒他，掬起滿掌心的水湊到他嘴邊。

而他，如本能般伸出舌頭舔舐，貪婪地奪取你手中的清涼。  
略微粗糙的觸感，透過水仍能感受到他的熱度。  
雖然你想讓他不要這麼辛苦，試著直接把水倒入他口中卻弄得十分狼狽，甚至被水嗆到；  
他意識不清地搖搖頭，躺回枕頭上調整呼吸。

『有沒有清醒一點？』  
在身上拍去水珠，伸手讓他面向你。  
右手掌心輕易感受他的脈動，與另一手殘留的溫度相呼應。  
『要吃東西嗎？』

「...現在很忙....不要...」  
莫名其妙地拒絕，他眨了眨眼睛看著你，似乎還很疑惑為什麼你要打斷他，  
然後又閉上眼繼續昏睡。

『.......是夢到還在工作嗎？』  
嘀咕，你認為作夢就是要夢到不一樣的東西，像是去旅行，或是跟奇怪的生物說話之類的。

『聽好、既然作夢、就要去做點不一樣的事情！  
像是，只有夢裡才能達成的事情。』

最終，你在他耳邊低語。


End file.
